Hot Rain Filled Sky, Falling Sun Shine Drops
by LoveAngelDreams
Summary: It was his fault she was alone with only him now. Was it so bad to want to comfort her, to love her? Now they only had each other, and he wanted more then just hugging and long sweet kisses. No, he wanted her, body and soul. Rated M for smut and cursing!
1. Awkward Moments

Another improved fic from me! My writing skills have gotten way better! So please enjoy this new fic full of Ichihime goodness!

Words: 5,718

Disclaimer: yep, It's applied

* * *

.

.

_**Awkward Moments**_

.

.

Orihime lightly touched the window to a shop filled with toys. She giggled at a battery charge puppy that was making a fuss towards her at the window. His small squeaks could put all dogs to shame. She pointed at it to her companions.

"Look Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san," she exclaimed. She showed them the small spotted puppy. Ichigo gave her a small smile and Rukia laughed at her antics. Orihime wondered on looking at the other wonders that filled the toy shop. She spotted a small white rabbit. She tugged on Rukia's yellow shirt sleeve. "Look Kuchiki-san, its Chappy!"

The Kuchiki girl big eyes lit up as she breathed against the glass of the window. Her breath caused the window to fog up a bit. "Where," she asked.

Orihime giggled again and pointed a corner in the cardboard box that held the small battery charged toys. "Right there," she said.

The petite girl's eye started to sparkle. "I must have that!" She marched into the store by herself to purchase the toy, leaving the two bright haired teens alone.

Standing in awkward silence, Orihime stood still as she felt her crush's eyes on her. She tried to not glance back up into his dark chocolate orbs, but it was very tempting to her. She bit her bottom lip nervously.

"You shouldn't do that Inoue," Ichigo scolded. "You might make your lip bleed."

At his command she let her raw lip go. She instead started to tug on the end of her floral green summer dress she was wearing that sun shining day. Her small digits curled up to squeeze the thin fabric of her dress leaving a small wrinkle. She shifted in her pink flat covered feet ever so often. The wind lightly blew her long shiny auburn hair.

The men standing next to her held in the urge to get a strand of "said" hair and smell the scent of honey and cinnamon even closer then it already was. The brighter haired teen crossed his arms against his chest and scowled deeper then necessary. Today he was wearing a red collared shirt with ripped up jeans and black sneakers. His orange hair was in the same messed up fashion as usual, not like he even bothered to try and fix it any way though.

The big breasted girl wiped a strand of sweat coming from her forehead. She looked up to the cloudless sky and smiled up to it. Although she liked the rain more, a sunny day wasn't too bad, especially if you get to spend it with the guy you have had a crush on since her high school year started. She could even consider this a date too.

With a flushed face, Orihime shook her head. _Don't think of it that way Orihime! It is just a friendly walk with Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san! In fact you can't consider this a date since Kuchiki-san is here as well, _she thought to herself. Though the thought sounded nice, she very well knew it would probably never happen.

Ever!

Well… maybe? She didn't know. Orihime could only hope that one day her crush could see her for who she really was, maybe even learn to love her. She had a right to dream. So might as well make that her dream.

The gentle healer sighed lightly causing the scowling strawberry male to look at her confused. Ichigo wasn't the best when it came to any girl's emotions or wants. Hell, he couldn't even pick out a Christmas gift for his sister Yuzu without the help of Karin or Tatsuki. He could tell what those two girls were feeling though. Maybe because in his eyes they are more of a male type then their actual gender, but still, he felt terrible because of that.

So instead of shaking it off, Ichigo got ready to talk to the kind girl. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but at least he was trying.

Right?

"Inoue," he said softly. He got close to her cheek when he had said it. Orihime felt his hot breath on her creamy soft skin. She shivered.

She stood still for a few seconds not knowing what to say back. She started to panic. Her face was turning beat red and her curvy form was shaking like a leaf from the pressure of trying to think of something witty to say back. She gave up on the option of saying something jaw droppingly amazing. She just wasn't the type of person to do such a thing.

"Y-Yes, Kurosaki-kun?" she stuttered out shyly. Her heart was pounding. The punk felt his heart melt at the simple saying. It wasn't like she was going of about the robots and aliens like she usually did, but it was the simple "Kurosaki-kun" that was directed to him, only him. He liked it. The sound of his name from her cute pink lips was heart fluttering.

_Wait… did I just think that her lips were cute?_

At that moment Kurosaki Ichigo had a mental melt down. He had called one of his now closer friends the word "cute." And he also thought that it was, quote, "heart fluttering."

He froze shocked by his thought of his friend. When did he start thinking like Shakespeare? What the hell was the matter with him?

The beautiful princess on the other hand, was waving her small hand in front of his face to try and get his attention back on her. She looked over his spaced out face.

"Kurosaki-kun, is your brain broken?" She giggled at her words. Her heroes' brain couldn't be broken! He was too powerful to fall to that! She giggled again.

When Ichigo came back to planet earth, he saw Orihime giggling like a high school girl (well, they are still in high school…). He grinned at the fact that her bubbly laugh was cute. He paused and groaned.

_Again with the fucking cute!_

"Is something bothering you Kurosaki-kun," Orihime asked him a little worried.

He glanced back at her. Of course she was worried. The girl was too caring for her own good.

"I'm fine Inoue," Ichigo said. His frown creased more when he saw her fiddle with the ends of her auburn hair. "Don't worry about me," he continued. She smiled at him warmly. He gave a small one back in return. "As long as I can make you smile like that then I'm happy to stay with you."

An awkward silence filled the cool air. Both teens blushed at what the male had just said.

Ichigo's face was brighter then the meaning of his name. He covered his mouth so as not to spew more embarrassing words out of his own mouth. He coughed lightly and looked away from Orihime's flushed form.

"Thank you," she said quietly. She looked down at her flats. Her face was flushed to the neck and it wasn't going away any time soon. They both stood silent hoping for the other girl to come back soon so the awkwardness would go away.

The "said" girl leaped from the glass door and skipped over to them happily. In her hand was a big bag that looked to be more then just the electronic rabbit. She was over to her friends in a flash with hopes of conversing to the other girl of her findings. But both teens still stood silent, in their heads they pleaded for her to start a conversation of her very own (Ichigo was hoping it wouldn't be about her bunnies though).

"Um, did something happen while I was gone," Rukia asked curiously. Although she had watched the whole exchange through the crystal clear window, she wanted to see if they would admit it. They did no such thing. Oh well, she'd have to force it out of Ichigo after they dropped the auburn haired princess off at her apartment later. She pointed on word to the next street. "Shall we go?"

"Yea," the other two bright haired teens said in union. And so to the next shop they went.

.

.

.

.

"Bye Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san," Orihime said to the two shinigami who were descending the stairs outside of her apartment. She gave a small wave when they turned around to give their "goodbyes" as well. She stepped into her new medium sized flat and closed the door, turning the lock on it as well. She leaned against the door and let out a soft sigh she had been holding in since Ichigo had told her he'd stay with her as long as she was happy with him.

The thought of her crush saying that made her blush madly. Sometimes it was just too much to handle when he said things like that to her. It appeared Ichigo did not even know of the affect he had on her. Orihime clutched the area of her shirt just above her breasts.

Her heart ached to be with him, but she knew that that might never happen. She was a foolish girl in the spring of her youth who had fallen for the orange haired punk. This story was beginning to feel like one of Rukia's shojo manga she always tried to get the healer to read. Maybe she should start to actually read them so she could get the idea of what to do next… No, she wanted her own idea to be original so it wouldn't work out to well if she tried to copy something from a manga. Would it even work if she tried? But then again their story was more shonen with all the fighting hollows and Aizen, so it really wouldn't work out in the end.

The healer walked over to the kitchen table where a lone notepad was sitting. She grabbed a pencil and sat down in one of four chairs to think.

If only her life was like a shojo manga instead of a shonen… Then Ichigo would have a crush on her and attempt to make her like him back, but she already liked him and his plans were ruined because both were too shy to admit their love for one another! It was perfect! And in the end they would confess to each other beneath the sun- no wait, slash that- the rain! They would confess in the rain! It would go out like this…

_Drizzled rain drops hit their face as both teens walked next to each other. A cold breeze would come their way making the female shiver slightly. Her male friend held her closer to keep her warm with his body temperature. Both teens wouldn't admit it, but they loved each other, a lot. _

_The orange haired man stopped._

"_I don't think being friends his enough for me anymore… Orihime," he whispered in her ear huskily causing her to shiver again from his suddenly hot breath. She wondered when he had gotten so close to her. She played with the ends of his jacket sleeve as she tried not to blush. _

"_What do you mean Ichigo-kun," she asked, her grip on his sleeve tighter hoping he wasn't going to leave her. She couldn't live without the love of her life! In her heart she knew it was utterly impossible!_

"_I'm saying that I love you," he told her and tilted her head to look into her grey orbs. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly. She tasted like strawberries, he wanted to taste her more. Ichigo licked her bottom lip demanding entrance into her mouth. She cracked open her lips only a little and he immediately dominated her tongue _(In her mind Orihime thought that Ichigo would be a good kisser)_. He tasted her sweet cavern, she moaned as he began to suck on her pink tongue. He smirked at her small sound._

_Ichigo let his hands grip her hips, she jerked with surprise at the sudden contact. Her hands slowly went up his chest feeling the structure of his muscles then around his neck as she deepened the ruff kiss. The orange haired male's hand started to drift up to the edge of her right breast and he soon gave the mound a light squeeze-_

Without warning, Orihime threw the pencil across the room and slammed the notepad she had been writing in closed. Her heart was slamming against her rib cage and her face brighter then a tomato. Her brain was yelling at her to run from the table but her heart was telling her to continue on with the story. She followed her brain's order and ran from the kitchen table to the sanctuary of her room. The beauty knew that if she continued the story it could lead to more then just a long sweet kiss.

She jumped on her bed with a red face. She slapped her flushed cheeks lightly with the palms of her hands.

She curled into a small ball with her blanket. Her bed was cool to her touch. She wished it was warm so she wouldn't be so cold. Her body began to shiver as she closed her grey eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of strawberries with frowning faces on them.

.

.

.

.

_He kissed her hard. She opened her mouth for him to enter her sweet small mouth. He let his tongue explore her cavern for what seemed like hours but was only a short distance of time. Who knew that a mouth could taste so fucking sweet?_

_Her body slammed into his room door, it hurt but she ignored the pain and let it be replaced by the pleasure he was beginning to make her feel. His hands roamed her body and locked onto her hips. His chocolate brown orbs stared at her lustful body in want. His long slender digits grasped her soft full cloth covered mounds and squeezed them. She moaned at his touch. She lifted her legs and locked them around his waist so she could straddle his hips against the door. Her sex pressed up against his erection. He hissed through his teeth at the feeling of his hard shaft against her heat. It felt so fucking good!_

_Her flushed face looked at her lover as he began to lift her tang-top to reveal her full breasts. He grinned when he saw them pop out._

"_You're not wearing a bra, Hime," he whispered in her ear and began to nibble on the thin piece of flesh. The girl in his hold blushed madly at his findings. Her skinny arms wrapped around his neck to embrace him closer to her graceful body._

"_You always say there too hard to take off, so I made it easier for you today Ichi," she muttered to him. Her eyes were filled with the same lust as his. He loved this woman. He continued._

_The girl was shaking from the coldness of his room causing her nipples to harden. Ichigo put the now hardened berry in his mouth and did soft bites. His hand occupied the other breast with rolling and pinching the small nub. Her quiet gasps filled his ear as he glanced up to her flushed face. Watching her like that made his blood go south. He groaned and let her nipple go with a "pop"._

_As she still straddled his hips, the orange headed male brought her over to his bed and dropped her on top of it. She wiggled about to get comfortable and then tugged her skirt down to reveal her sexy lingerie. Ichigo placed a finger on her covered fold. Her felt the dampness of her panties. He smirked at his handy work._

"_Your already wet princess," he chuckled. As she blushed he continued by slipping the unwanted piece of cloth off of her sexy form. He threw it across the room no longer giving a damn of where it went. Her legs spread for her lover knowing very well what he was about to do. Her finger went to her lips as she did a cute pout for her lover, begging for him to go on. The man put his face only inches away from her womanhood, he thrusted his tongue into her slick opening and swirled his tongue around her folds. She griped his orange locks and did a silent scream as he licked her weeping core. He loved the noises she made for him, only him. _

"_Ich-Ichi-ICHIGO!" she screamed. Her heat clamped onto his tongue and she released. He felt himself about to reach his own peak just by watching her._

"Orihime!" he yelled and opened his eyes to find himself alone in his bedroom. He blinked a few times a little confused as to why he was alone, after some thought he slapped himself in the head for thinking of his friend in such a perverted manner.

He had to be one of the biggest perverts on the face of the earth (that is behind his father and Keigo though)! To think he was dreaming of getting into bed with one of his friends, not to mention that she was also the most hottest girl in their high school to boot (or so Asano told him every single day). He was thinking of her in the same perverted manner as those sick men who ogle over her in their class.

Why did he have to be so low?

With a deep scowl, Ichigo grabbed his blanket and threw it off of the lower half of his body. He looked down to his pants hoping the dream didn't "turn him on". He sighed, glad that there was no tent in his pants. Lucky for him that didn't happen yet, 'cause if his father were to barge in here like always and see him in that position, he'd probably die of embarrassment.

_Wait a second, _Ichigo thought. _Where the hell is Dad? He usually comes crashing through my door to attack me._

With hesitation, Ichigo slowly got up from his bed. He slipped a shirt on to cover his muscular chest.

He slowly but surely descended down the stairs of his house. He glanced around the empty looking house with suspense. He heard a noise coming from the front door. Someone was knocking softly on the door. With a grunt he unlocked the wooden door and opened it to reveal Orihime looking dazed from the sudden encounter.

"G-Good morning Kurosaki-kun," the healer stuttered out. She gave a small bow. "Is Yuzu-chan awake?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I don't think she is, but I can check," he said and turned around heading for the stairs. He stopped and faced the healer again. "You can come in and wait in the living room, Inoue…"

"Ah, ok," she said and scrambled to get in the house. She took of her shoes and walked in.

"I'll go see if she's up," Ichigo told her. "You can go sit down if you want."

"I will thank you." The ditsy girl walked to the living room area and sat on the plump couch.

Ichigo nodded to her and went back to the stairs. He placed his fist against Yuzu and Karin's door when he noticed a small not taped next to the door's knob. He ripped it from its place and read it through.

It appeared that his sisters had run off to the store to buy groceries. His father had an early meeting and was unable to beat him to a pulp (words from Karin herself). Yuzu had called Orihime over to ask her something but since the younger girl had to run the errand she had left the task of handling Orihime to Ichigo until she got back.

Damn… why'd it have to be Orihime she wanted to talk to? Why not Rukia? The auburn haired beauty was the last person he wanted to see right now because of his earlier dream about her. A perverted one none the less.

He was a sick man. A girl like her didn't need a friend like him. He was a punk and she was a kind, beautiful, sexy-

_Sexy! Something is wrong with me! Soon I'll be like Kon and go around kissing her and the other girls in my class! _He thought. _Well, not the others, just her- NO! Stop thinking that way you perv!_

He took a deep breath. His hands crumpled the piece of paper into a ball. He stuffed it in his pocket and walked over to the stairs once again. Of all the people in the world, why did it have to be Orihime that his sister wanted to see? Why not the midget they actually lived with (and that he had no attraction to at all)? And where was "said" midget anyway?

Rukia had had one of those smug looks last night before she went to bed in his sisters room. She had said nothing to him since they dropped off Orihime yesterday at her apartment. She was as quiet as a mouse looking for crumbs to eat. She was never that type of person so it irked him on that maybe she was planning something. And if she was, what was it?

Ah, so many questions, yet no midget bitch to answer any of them. He was at a major loss right now and it needed to be fixed when she got back to his house later

With a slight groan, Ichigo entered the room where the "girl of his dream" was sitting. She made no move to greet him again. Orihime seemed to be dazed off, having some sort of weird dream with the usual little blue men that she always seems to talk about. Well, at least that what he expected from a girl as innocent as her.

She seemed to still have her peace when he sat down next to her on the couch. The girl didn't blush, scramble, or even squeak when he moved right in front of her face. That was the reaction he usually got from the kind girl. It was cute.

And once again he mentally slapped himself for thinking she was cute.

He glanced at her pouting pink lips that looked very kissable right about now. Without taking notice, Ichigo face got closer to Orihime's. So close in fact that if she were to lean only a centimeter closer their lips would connect into a tender kiss. Maybe the reason she had dozed off was because she had to get here early for Yuzu but the younger girl was not here. For now he didn't car, Ichigo was being drawn into her like she was some type of drug he needed more of. The feeling was hypnotic.

It was at this time that he started to think of what her lips might taste like. Would they taste of cherries? Cinnamon? Nothing? What if they tasted of strawberries? Yea, she seemed like the type for that fruit even if the thought made him blush.

Out of nowhere got closer and slammed her forehead onto his. "It was the aliens, I swear!" Her eyes shot open and she spun her head left and right to check her surroundings. It would seem that those pesky dwarfs were gone for the moment…

Orihime's grey eyes spotted a patch of orange hair. He was lying down at her feet with his hand on his forehead. He hissed with clenched teeth. What had happen to him? Was Kurosaki-kun hurt? Did those darn aliens exact their revenge on her by attacking Ichigo? If so, then it was all her fault!

"Oh no!" She waved her arms in the air as the pain subsided for the moment on Ichigo's head. He was going to ask her if she was hurt but be her hyper active actions he begged to differ. "I wasn't able to save you in time Kurosaki-kun! They got to you before I could prevent it from ever happening!" she exclaimed to the male. She stood up and pumped her fists in the air. "Now it is our turn to get revenge on them! Darn you green aliens for hurting Kurosaki-kun!"

The male made no move to stop her as she went ahead and walked forward. She tripped over Ichigo's long legs. Her skirt trailed down along with her giving Ichigo as excellent view of her baby blue panties. He was slightly angered that he enjoyed the erotic view of Orihime lying on top of his lap.

Well, at least her skirt went back in place against her plump ass, right?

**Never thought you could be a pervert, King.**

_I'd rather deal with Aizen again then have to deal with you_, Ichigo mentally growled. _Why the hell are you even talking to me again after ignoring me for a year now since that battle anyway?_

…**Tch, like you would want to know, **he cackled. **And besides king, you can't consider that a battle since hat 'n clog's beat you to him 'cause you were to slow and couldn't get Tensa to teach you the final-**

_Bastard…_

While Ichigo and his inner hollow fought, Orihime was regaining her posture. Her face was flushed when one of Ichigo's knees shot up and hit her in the stomach. She fell back down and clutched the area.

"Ow…"

"Shit, are you ok Inoue?" He slid his legs out from underneath her and stood up. He stretched out his muscular angled form and then reached out to help her curved from the cold wood of the living room floor. "Sorry 'bout that," he apologized.

Still clutching her mid-section, Orihime managed to give him a small smile. "I'm fine!" She shot up although a stabbing pain was near her belly button. She ignored it.

He helped her off the ground and they both sat down far from each other on the couch. These two were full of awkward moments. It was if they both could not get enough of them in just a two day span.

They stayed silent for one complete hour.

Yes that's right, one hour.

When another twenty minutes passed by the front door finally opened revealing the twin's.

"Onii-chan, we're home," Yuzu called with a big bag of groceries in her small hands. Karin came in after cursing about how they should have woken up their brother so he would be the one carrying the bags, not them. After dropping the bags off in the kitchen and leaving Karin to pack them, Yuzu went into the living room. "Oh, you came so soon Orihime-nee? When did you get here?"

"Oh, I don't know," Orihime said. "Maybe a few minutes ago at the most."

**Lair**/_Lair, _Ichigo and his hollow thought in union. What a weird thing for them to agree on.

**I always thought the princess was too peaceful for lying, **his hollow muttered.

_You're not the only one, _Ichigo thought back. _Wait… Why are you thinking of her and why did you just call her princess? _The hollow stayed silent and Ichigo's anger rose higher. _Answer me dammit!_

While another inner battle was being fought (with Zangestu trying to break it up, but to no avail sadly), Yuzu had led Orihime to the kitchen to "talk" without her older brother's acknowledging them as they left him alone. Karin was sitting on the counter and Yuzu leaned against a counter across from her. A blush was forming on the blonde's cheeks.

"I w-wanted to ask you for some advice, Orihime-nee," Yuzu said shyly.

"Eh?" Of all people why her? The healer knew that Rukia had more experience being with Renji and all. But then again the two never said they were seeing each other… but why else would they always be walking around together when they came into the human world? Did they like each other but wouldn't admit it? Wait… no fair! Rukia got a shojo life but she didn't!

"What kind of advice," Orihime pressured on.

"Well… Um…" Yuzu was very red now. She pushed the ends of her pointer fingers together nervously. "I-"

"She wants to know how she can date a guy without Ichi-nii or Goat-chin finding out about it," Karin interrupted. The other twin sent daggers her way which she silently ignored. The black haired girl got out a book and started to read, clearly showing she was already bored by their discussion.

"Oh," Orihime said. She looked to the ground and stood on the balls of her small feet. "I think it's good to be honest with your family and tell them what you think. So my advice is to tell Kurosaki-kun and Kurosaki-san that you like this boy. Even if they don't agree at first tell them that it is you decision that counts the most and even if they still forbade you then…" she gulped and bit her lip, scared that Ichigo might get mad at her if she were to really do this. "I-I'll help you see him."

Yuzu's eyed her surprised and ran to the older girl and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Orihime-nee for understanding," she cried. "I'll try to talk to Onii-chan and Dad! I promise!"

The elder girl patted the smaller girl's head. "You're welcome, Yuzu-chan"

For a moment, Karin glanced up from her book to look at the hugging girls. She could have sworn she saw her mother Masaki hugging Yuzu. She quickly rubbed her eyes and looked again, this time seeing Orihime.

She must be going crazy…

.

.

.

.

The petite shinigami slayed the last hollow of her shift with ease, so few hollows had been coming out due to the capture of Aizen. This town could finally sleep without worrying about being killed by the heartless beasts.

The Kuchiki girl put her sword back in its sheath and let out a sigh. Her breath was slightly rugged from running around town the whole afternoon. Her dumb phone seemed to be on the frits again. She'd have to check in with Urahara later though. Right now more importunate business waited for her at the Kurosaki house.

She bounced off the roof tops and electric wired poles for her destination. She came to a stop in front of the Kurosaki clinic. She came to a nearby shrub and pulled out her gigai from it. She pulled twigs from her hair and went ahead and got back into it.

She stetched out her arms hoping the soreness would go away in a few minutes once she started to move around in it again.

Rukia went along inside as if nothing had changed and she hadn't been gone the whole entire floor boards creaked with every step as she made her way to the door that divided the Kurosaki's home from the clinic. Turning the knob she walked in and headed up the stairs.

She faced the room of the orange headed man. Pushing the door open slowly, she saw a figure near one of the scowling teenager shelves. Rukia watched as the auburn haired beauty lightly touched the glass of a picture frame. She could see tears forming in the corners of her grey eyes.

"Inoue…"

Orihime dropped the frame on Ichigo's bed as if it were on fire. "K-Kuchiki-san, when did you get back?"

"Just now," Rukia answers and then furrowed her thin eyebrows together. "What'd you just drop on Ichigo's bed?"

"Ah, n-nothing," Orihime exclaimed and waved her hands in front of her face franticly.

"Inoue…"

"I-It was just a picture of Kurosaki-kun's mom holding him when he was a baby," she mumbled loud enough for Rukia to hear. Her face was flushed with embarrassment for being caught red handed for looking at Ichigo's baby picture. "He just looked so cute Kuchiki-san! I had to take a peak," Orihime admitted.

Rukia put and hand to her mouth and laughed. "You don't have to be embarrassed, I'm sure any other person would like to look and use it for blackmail," she said.

"I could never do that!"

"Never do what," asked Ichigo as he walked back into his room after leaving Orihime in there for only a few minutes so he could use the restroom.

"Never use a photo of you being babied by your mother to blackmail you and ruin your bad boy image your using to make Inoue swoon," Rukia spat out and shook her head. She smirked at Ichigo who was blushing to the last part of her declaration.

"I don't act like this to make Inoue swoon," Ichigo yelled. His nostrils flared with anger.

"I-I think I should be getting home," Orihime quickly added. "The sun is already almost all the way down so I'll just be going now…"

"Oh ok, see you at school then Inoue," Ichigo said and waved to her. She waved back and left his room.

"You should have asked her if she wanted you to walk her home you idiot," Rukia snapped. "You are the most retarded male I have ever met right next to Renji!"

"Says the midget who has been mooching off my family for the past month once again," he countered back at her.

"Whatever, I'm leaving!" She stomped out of his room huffing angrily.

"Good," he yelled and slammed the door shut.

"Bastard," she cursed. She folded her arms in front of her small chest. She felt something vibrate in her pocket and then a ring. She reached down and brought out the soul pager. Someone was calling her. "Uh, hello?"

"Hey, Rukia," it was Renji's voice she heard on the other line.

"What do you want," she said annoyed.

"I need to talk to you," he said. "It's important. Get out here."

"Fine, I'm coming-"she paused. "Wait… you already outside?"

"Uh huh," he answered back casually.

She trotted down the steps and ran over to the front door. She slammed it closed as she exited to the outside. In his shinigami robes stood Renji just a few feet away from her.

"So what do you want to say to me,' she asked him suspiciously.

"You not going to believe me but…" he said and looked at her seriously.

"Renji..."

"…someone attempted to free Aizen."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_R&R~_

_~Turtle-chan out~ 1-3-11_


	2. Asking Obvious Question's

A/N: I am very surprised that some of you thought this was a one shot! Very shocking indeed. I suck at one shots so do not expect any from me!

I'd like to say sorry for taking so long to update this! I've been getting ill lately and Track season has just started so I've been running a lot.

Thank you for all those reviews! It just warms my heart that you can give me the time of day to share your thoughts on this story!

Kiya. nypsy. seireitei reject. Humm. darkest passion of love. yoyogigi125. Blitch. pchan712. halfdemonfan. XxXSkullCookiesXxXSlipknot. (and the last two have no name)

Thank you so much~ T-T

Please read on and find out what happens next.

* * *

.

.

_**Asking Obvious Question's**_

.

.

"What?" Rukia screeched to the taller red headed shinigami. Her face was filled with anger and denial at what he had just flat out told her. "How could someone break into a heavily guarded cell where the prisoner is sent for a two-thousand years sentence?"

Renji sighed and crossed his arms. He had just been as surprised as her when his captain Kuchiki had told him just a few hours earlier. The older man had said it with anger in his naturally soft voice. But right now wasn't the time to ask obvious questions. "That's what I want to know, but now isn't the time Rukia."

"Then when will be the time," she sneered.

"Whenever Soul Society puts a date for the video they have of them talking to Aizen in his cell," he answered with a deeper frown. "I still can't believe they got that close to him without our knowledge…"

"They really got that close to him?" The petite girl's anger flared more at his comment. What were those guards doing? They could have broken him free! And if they had broken him free….who knows what might have happened if he got close to Orihime or Ichigo in this world….

"Yes," he grunted. "They know someone entered and exited, but they don't know the span of time they were talking. That's why they're holding a meeting in a few days to show the recordings. We'll know the time span by then."

"We're still healing from the war…." Rukia murmured. Most of the captains were still injured and in need of treatment every day. "If he were to come back now we wouldn't stand a chance!"

Renji frowned at her statement. "How do you know that Rukia?" His tone wasn't angry or sounding at least a bit upset. He was being faithful in his friends, unlike her. She was already predicting the outcome of a battle that might never even happen. The raven haired girl hid her face from his view. How could she be like that? What was wrong with her?

"I'm sorry…" she apologized. Rukia felt tears gather in her eyes. She felt weak at the moment for being such a baby about it. Then again she was thinking she deserved it for not having hope for her friends in the future. She crossed her arms and hugged herself tightly. She choked back a soft sob. The raven haired girl felt arms circle around her small waist.

The crimson haired man wasn't sure of what he was doing, but seeing his childhood friend crying like this angered him. She wasn't the type to just break down and cry. She was strong, brave, noble, and beautiful. He was sure of all of that, determined even. And right now she needed someone to cry to, so why not him? He owed it to her for leaving her for over forty years alone and scared with the Kuchiki clan.

Let her cry, she needed it.

Giving out another choked sob, Rukia clutched onto Renji's black shinigami robes not ever wanting to let them go. Her face was against his muscled and hard chest. She felt his hand bring her closer to him in a tight hug. The warmth of his body made her feel better. Her sobs turned into small sniffles. Her hands slowly drove up his tattooed chest making him grunt at the weird scorching feeling covering the area where her fingers touched. She rested her hands around his thick neck. She lifted her head letting her big purple orbs meeting beady brown ones.

The taller man's head was going down for what seemed like hours to both of them. His eyes were locked on her soft lips. His hands gripped her hips. He got closer and closer till he felt her hot breath mixed with his own. None of them bothered to care about the cold breeze starting to blow their way since they were keeping each other warm with their body heat.

_Do you feel the same way that I do for you, Renji?_

His thin lips lay against her small pink ones. It was a feeling of peace between them. A spark of what could have happened years ago but both were too stubborn to admit to it. Too busy to let emotion take them on the streets of pure ecstasy.

This kiss felt like heaven.

_Maybe I shouldn't ask such obvious question's…._

But like all good things, it had to come to an end when both realized what was happening. The short petite girl looked up at him with a flushed face, not really ready to end that kiss just yet. Her dark violet orbs widened as the warm arms circling her were gone in an instant. She felt cold and alone without them. She reached out to once again grasp the black ropes that she had just cried on moments ago, but her digits curled up only to meet air.

Rukia had wanted to look up and see those warm dark chocolate brown eyes that stared at her with the look of love and care. Her big eyes met only the crescent shaped moon and twinkling stars in the dark night sky.

She had not ever felt this lonely before, not even when she was with the Kuchiki's. She had a feeling of emptiness inside of her now hollow like body.

A single tear was able to roll down from her eye, she walked back to the house and went inside shutting the door firmly behind her.

_You stupid pineapple…._

.

.

.

.

As much as the young girl tried, she just could not seem to focus in school. It was strange that she couldn't get her head out of the gutter. She knew that her usual day dreams were dismissed due to her worry over whether out not Aizen was really locked away or not. She would admit to fearing him, but deep down she knew that Ichigo and the rest of her friends could somehow defeat him again if that ever happened.

But this time, she was helping.

She was tired of being the damsel in distress. She had enough of herself being weak. She wanted to be a savior, not a captive.

In secret, she would go to the Vizards lair and ask Hachi to train her so she could improve with Tsubaki. It was time for her to take part in the battle and be one of the fighters that defended her people. She will protect the ones she loved no matter what the cost.

No more being the princess who needed the darn prince to come to her aid, it was the prince's turn to be saved!

Orihime giggled at the thought of her being the one to save Ichigo from Aizen. It was very funny to imagine him in the uniform she had worn during her captivity. She thought though, that she would look heroic in his bakai.

Oh yes, she would run about the town slaying hollows with Zangestu. She would fight off Aizen and bring peace back to the human world and Soul Society, cause she was just that noble.

When the bell had rang (which was unnoticed be the auburn haired girl who was still having her 'being Ichigo for the day' fantasy), Tatsuki stood up and walked over to her best friend. She watched with mild amusement at how she had an ear-to-ear grin about whatever it was she was thinking of.

_I wonder what she's thinking about…._ Tatsuki gave her friend a closer look and she saw the small tint of red to her cheeks. The strongest girl in their school almost felt like rolling her eyes, already knowing what her ditsy friend was thinking about. She sometimes wondered about her friend's taste in men. Orihime was very popular with the guys, so she would think that her friend was the type to want a bad boy. And it just so happened that the apparent 'bad boy' was also one of Tatsuki's best friends.

_Sometimes I wonder if God brought me here just so I could be the one to get them together._ She shook her head and chuckled at the thought. Her two best friends were in love with one another.

A sudden pang hit at her heart.

Tatsuki knew what this feeling was, it wasn't new to her at all.

Jealousy.

As much as she hated to admit it, she was slightly jealous that her friends were able to find their perfect match. She felt a little left out from the circle now though. Ever since she saw that Orihime's feelings for Ichigo had turned into love, the auburn haired girl had grown farther and farther apart from her. Tatsuki didn't know if she should be happy that Orihime was in love and was going to get it back, or angered that Ichigo was taking her away.

She didn't know what to do if these feelings were to grow. Would she try to interfere with their blossoming relationship, or would she back off and let them be happy?

_Dammit…. What am I going to do?_

Not wanting to wait any longer for the auburn haired healer to wake up, Tatsuki lightly shook her shoulder to wake her up.

"Orihime," she whispered. She shook her body harder with more force now. "Wake up; I have to go to practice."

A sudden blush tinted Orihime's pale cheeks. She shifted in her seat and turned her head to face Tatsuki with her eyes still closed.

"Kurosaki-kun…." she murmured, a bit of drool escaping her pink lips.

Tatsuki frowned. "Why dream of him?" she asked herself out loud, not really caring if someone heard her. "Orihime…. What is he really to you?"

_Does he mean more to you now then me?_

.

.

.

.

_Ichigo slowly shut the sliding door of the class room behind him. Tatsuki had told him during lunch that Orihime wanted to meet him about something after school in the class room. He knew that she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, so he accepted without question._

_A few feet away stood Inoue Orihime. She wasn't facing him, but her back was. Her small hands were clutching onto her yellow school sweater jacket which was open. Her ribbon was nowhere to be seen._

That's strange of Inoue…. She usually wears her ribbons with everything… _Ichigo thought. He shoved his hands into his pockets. He glanced up at her back._

"_You wanted to ask me something Inoue?" He was still looking at her. Her fingers moved up to her white collared. She turned her head to look at him. Her grey eyes were fluttering with her long lashes and her cheeks flustered. She stepped closer to him. _

"_I wanted to tell you," she gulped with her lower lip quivering, "th-that I…. Kurosaki-kun I-" she stopped and got closer to him. She had undone a few buttons on her shirt revealing her pink laced bra. _

_Then her grey skirt dropped to the ground so Ichigo could see pink panties with one single strawberry in the middle._

"_Inoue…. What are you doing?" Ichigo's back hit the sliding door. His face was completely red from the sight before him. He tried to look away but his teenage hormones were starting to take control. _

_Her blush was still there as she was only a few inches from him. "I-" she lost her balance and fell into his hard chest._

_His hands went to her hips, trying to keep her balance. Ichigo could feel her soft breasts push against his hard sculpted chest causing a small groan to escape his lips. Her big orbs peeked out from his chest to see his reaction. Her small hands took grasp of his shirt. _

"_Inoue…."_

"_I really like you Kurosaki-kun," she confessed. She blinked back a few tears that threated to escape. "I guess you could say it's more then really like though…" she giggled at her words. To say she liked him would be a big fat lie._

_Because it was so much more then that._

"_So…. Just for a little bit…" she cupped his face with her small hands. Her face was growing dangerously close to his. "I'd like to…." Her soft breath left a tingling sensation on his lips," …at least… try."_

_Her lips crashed into his. Ichigo's hands still held her hips firmly in place but with a tighter grip then before. To him, her lips tasted of sweet strawberries, her skin was like smooth velvet, and her fragrance was of honey and cinnamon. She was just too perfect._

_He felt her small hands go from his chest to around his neck. He bent his head down to deepen the kiss. _

_And just when he thought things couldn't get better, she grasped his spiky orange hair into her small digits._

_A small moan escaped her lips. She kissed the corner of his lips then trailed down to his neck giving it kisses that sent him into frenzy of want. How was it that she was so good? Was she truly not as innocent as he and the others had thought? Was it all just one it all just one big act to hide what she truly wanted?_

_If it was, Ichigo surely wasn't complaining._

"_Yo, Ichigo!"_

_Ichigo paused. "Eh?"_

His eyes opened to only squint from the rays of light coming from the window. He blinked a few times to recognize his homeroom but there was no sign of Orihime half-naked….

"Hey," Tatsuki practically yelled into his ear. "You getting up or what? Some people have to go places!"

He looked up at his childhood friend who had her hands on her hips and her brows furrowed, and behind her stood the woman of his desire. Or at least that was what his dreams were trying to tell him.

_Damn, I really am a pervert… _Ichigo thought. His own signature scowl deepened with the thought. He had to be the type of person who held in their lustful desire.

And so it was decided, well, at least to him it was.

Kurosaki Ichigo was a closet pervert.

Unfortunately, Inoue Orihime was the girl who was once again in another man's dreams.

But this poor man didn't know that she would have loved to be in any dream he had on any day in this lifetime.

He was indeed, a stupid man.

"Kurosaki-kun…. Are you feeling ok?" Orihime looked over her best friends shoulder hoping to get a better look at her crushes position. She hadn't seen him so dazed since their battle with Aizen over a year ago. Was he also having the strange sensation that she was? That weird feeling that their battle might not yet be over?

"Maybe I should punch him or something…" muttered Tatsuki. She glanced back at Orihime as if she was waiting for the "ok" to do so.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime's eyes went wide as she scolded her friend, hoping that she was not being serious.

Tatsuki chuckled. "I was kidding Hime. Although I do think he might need it."

The auburn haired girl pouted. She was nowhere near her friend's laugh at hurting Kurosaki-kun. He was just peacefully sleeping like she was just moments ago. He had done nothing wrong as far she could see. Besides, he deserved to get some relaxation after all the things he has been through because of her.

Yes, she still blamed herself for all of his troubles. He had died twice for her and was forced to come back from death to safe her. She was indeed a sorry excuse for a friend. She could not even protect him the way she had wanted to the day she had left.

In her head, Orihime could only bring herself down mentally. She had been useless during the war. A simple princess in distress from her point of view. All she did was sit and wait for Ichigo and the others to save her sorry butt the whole entire time. She was just dead weight. An extra object that was not asked for.

_What good am I to them?_

"Have you tried punching him?"

Orihime and Tatsuki both gazed across the half asleep substitute shinigami's desk to see the petite raven haired Kuchiki. Her thin eyebrows were raised with question. She crossed her arms over her small chest.

"I would, but Orihime won't let me," Tatsuki complained, gaining a playful glare from the princess. She chuckled again. "So how can we do it without hurting your precious 'Kurosaki-kun', Orihime?"

The princess's jaw hit the floor at what she had just said. Rukia suppressed her a giggle. _I like where this conversation is going, not to mention the baka who is sitting right beside us. He might over hear which is probably what Arisawa is hoping for…._

The healer tried her best not to burst out and run for shelter. Did Tatsuki-chan really have to do this just to get her to admit her feelings out loud? Orihime glanced at Ichigo's sleeping form. Was he awake? Had he heard what Tatsuki had just practically screamed out to the world?

Was he discussed with what had just been said?

The last question left her slightly depressed. She had all these feelings bottled up inside of her. She had wanted to let it all out and tell Tatsuki the truth of her demise, but everything that has happened over the past year has kept her from doing so. Rather then explaining every single little detail to her best friend, she shut her out completely. Orihime knew she was being cruel to her friends. Her guilt never stopped eating away at her heart. But all these secrets were protecting Tatsuki.

Orihime promised herself the day she returned that she would never again be the damsel in distress.

This time, she would be the savior.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Never again…. "Kurosaki-kun might be offended by that." The beauty tried to hide her blush by making her hair get in her face a little bit.

She was not going to force him to lover her back. Ichigo was perfectly capable of making his own decisions, so who was she to get in his way? Let him fall in love with some other girl it meant his happiness. If she truly loved him then she could let him go.

Right?

Or maybe…. she wouldn't let him go without a fight.

Yes, because right now, she was a fighter, not a prisoner.

"I…. I think I'm going to go ahead and leave for home," Orihime stated, looking a bit dazed from her thoughts.

Seeming a bit surprised by the healer's statement, Tatsuki just nodded her head. "See you tomorrow then…."

"I'll walk with you." Rukia closed her eyes and gave a small huff at her last remark. She grabbed the auburn haired beauty's hand before she could reject her offer or pure kindness.

"K-Kuchiki-san," Orihime stuttered as they left through the door, leaving the childhood friends alone in the class room.

The shorter girl paid no mind to her small talk. She kept a firm grip on her hand even as they reached the exit of the school. The sun was setting and for some reason the petite shinigami seemed a bit frazzled. She paused making Orihime walk into her back.

"Gomen…"

Rukia turned to face her.

"Sorry to ask such an obvious question, Inoue," Rukia said. "But do you like Ichigo?"

_Eh?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: I had to add Tatsuki's own personal view of course, cuz she needs some emotion in this.

The summary (Which did not match the 1st chapter and led some of you to think it was a one-shot series) will not take effect for a few more chapters, so please bear with me!

And yes I know the title is very strange but I just love it! I don't think I'll change it~!

Thanks for reading! =D

Hope to see you review!


End file.
